


Ravens of Restless Thought

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Mirrormask (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year afterwards -- not a year precisely, but close enough that she wonders -- Helena dreams again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravens of Restless Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blogathon 2008.

A year afterwards -- not a year precisely, but close enough that she wonders -- Helena dreams again. She sits up in bed, in her dream, and goes to the window of her trailer. There's a crow sitting there. Or no, when they're that large they're a raven, aren't they?

"Caw," says the raven, speaking the word as clearly and precisely as any ringtop announcer.

She glances around. No omionous blackness encroaching, no skittering metallic spiders. Should be safe enough for the moment, then. "Did you need something?"

"Caw," the raven tells her, and takes to the wing. It flies in circles until she gives in and comes outside in her jammies and slippers, then heads off toward the big tent.

She wasn't sure who to expect. Valentine, perhaps. But instead, a mirrored face turned to look at her as she ducked through the doorway.

Helena stopped where she was. "Hello?"

"Are you well?"

"Excuse me?"

The Dark Princess stepped two steps forward, halting tiny steps. "You took this world back from me," she said sharply. "You denied me a life more than my mother's daughter. What have _you_ done with it? Why are you still here?"

"Because I like it," Helena said.

"_Like_ it?"

"Yes, I do. I'm good at it."

"And that's enough?"

"I have family," Helena said. "And friends. Don't you have friends?"

"Why would I want your sort of friends?"

Helena swallowed her impulse to shout, and only said, "If you see Valentine, say hello to him for me," and walked back out of the tent, back to her trailer. There was no sign of the raven.

There was still no raven the next morning. Nor any mirrored mask in the big tent. But Helena looked, just in case.

-end-


End file.
